Lee's Love
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Lee has been sent away from the village on a training mission, but it's not what he thinks. Now in Johnny's care he's got to find love and learn to loosen up. Side story to Oh My Kittens. Lee?, Johnny/Lirin
1. Going Out

**Lirin:** So this is the start of a new story. And a side story to Oh My Kittens!!!

**Rei:** Yeah. This is taking place between OMK 2 and OMK Wedding, which will be coming before 2010!

**Lirin:** Yup. So this is a story fully devoted to Lee and him finding love, just as the title implies.

**Rei:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or the characters, nor does she make money off this. Now please enjoy this new side installment of Oh My Kittens.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Going Off**

(Flashback)

"Sister you can't leave, you'll never be able to come back if you do."

Chun Hyang Kon was sitting on her older sister's bed watching her pack her things.

"Chun I have to. I don't want to be forced to marry someone I don't love. And you're lucky cause you truly love Zeke. But, I just don't feel that way for Gon. It wouldn't be fair to him if I only got married because I was forced to" Ling-Mei explained as she placed a picture of them in her bag.

"But you can learn to love him" Chun tried reasoning.

"Chun, please don't do this to me. You know I don't want to leave you, but I also have to think of my own happiness too."

Ling leaned over and hugged her little sister. "I love you sis, but I have to do this."

Ling went over to the window and opened it. Her bag slung across her back.

Chun cried as she watched her sister disappear into the night.

(End Flashback)

**XxXxXx**

"Lee" Tao snapped at his unfocused student.

"Yes master" he replied as he looked at the old man.

"It is time you go for training. Follow Rei's lead and train around the world. Learn much and become a better leader for your team."

"But master."

"No buts, you have a plane to catch tomorrow morning. You will start in Scotland with Johnny and where you go from there is up to you. Just make sure you are back in time for the tournament in 8 months."

"As you wish, master. I'll go pack now" Lee said and left his team and Tao to go pack.

"That was easier then I thought" Mariah commented as she watched her brother walk down the road.

"I know," Tao agreed "and hopefully he can find love and finally get laid too. That boy is far to stiff for one of his age."

The White Tigers laughed at Tao's reasoning.

"Now, back to training you go" Tao clapped his hands and everyone went back to their workouts.

* * *

**Lirin:** Well I think this is going smoothly for now. But what's going to happen to Lee once he meets up with Johnny?

**Rei:** I smell trouble. And I'm beginning to feel sorry for my brother.

**Johnny:** oi don't worry 'bout him Rei. I'll take good care of him and make sure he gets laid soon.

**Rei:** That's what has me scared. But I guess it could be worse and he could be meeting up with Enrique.

**Lirin:** Anyway this is all for now. I hope that people liked it and will please review. Thank you :-)


	2. True Intention of the Journey

**Lirin:** O-tays, good day, so that means everyone gets a new chapter!

**Johnny:** so we're taking that this is not a hit, but still being part of the OMK series it's going to get finished. and we'd like to thank Beywriter and Suzanne for reviewing chapter one. I hope now that im getting involved we'll be hearing more from people.

**Lirin:** Oh a reminder that i do not own Beyblade or it's characters! please enjoy chapter 2 now.

* * *

**Chapter 2: True Intention of the Journey**

Lee was sleeping when the limo Johnny sent for him finally arrived at the castle. The Scot himself was standing by the door in his polo golf shirt and checkered pants.

"Master Johnny" the chauffeur bowed when he got out to open Lee's door. "Master Lee has fallen asleep on the trip, shall I wake him?"

Johnny walked over to the black car and looked at the sleeping teen. He seemed peaceful, not like the others had said. "Nah, let 'im sleep for now. I'll wake 'im later."

"As you wish then" the man bowed and then carefully removed the Lion from the car and carried him to his room.

**XxXxXx**

Several hours later Lee woke to feeling something heavy on him. Through his hazy eyes he made out the blurry shape of a person.

"So ya finally awake" Johnny asked grinning at the Lion. He had changed out of his golf clothes into his casual blading ones.

Lee rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and saw the Scottish bladed sitting on him. "What the hell skirt boy, get off me."

Johnny growled. "Don't call me that or I'll send you to Robert and then you sure and hell won't get what you've been sent for."

"I think I might be better off with Robert since I'm here for beyblade training."

"Is that what they told you?" Johnny asked trying to hold back his laughter. "Man you're so gullible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee eyed the teen on him carefully.

"Nuh, want me to tell you why they sent you here, of all places? Cause if it were just for blading, then shipping you to Rei would have been easier."

"Then please enlighten me as to why I'm here" Lee crossed his arms not hiding the fact his was pissed.

Johnny smirked as he leaned closer to his prey. "For this" he whispered and smashed his lips to Lee's.

Golden eyes widened as he felt the Scot's soft lips move against his in his first kiss, his stolen first real kiss. He didn't know what to do. He was too shocked to even think of fighting back like he should have done the second their lips touched.

Johnny pulled back a few seconds later, much to Lee's liking and licked his lips.

"I have a lot of work to do" he got off the Chinese teen who was still shocked about what just happened to move. "Hurry and get ready, we're going out soon."

Lee started blinking at the spiky red haired teen.

"Hey was that your first kiss or something?" Johnny asked to the none responsive teen.

Lee shook his head and glared at Johnny. "What the hell, why did you do that?"

Johnny smirked. "To see what I was told was true. You really do need some lessons in love and getting screwed. We'll work on kissing first. You seem to be lacking there."

"Of course I'm 'lacking there' I've never kissed anyone before, well at least not on the lips. And I have no time for relationships if I want to train my team so we can eventually beat Rei's team.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Dude love actually helps with blading, even Robert 'Mr. Uncouth' knows that. Now get ready, I've got a car ready to take us to town."

"Johnny what the hell is with the sketchy details. Explain what you know to me."

The Scottish teen sighed and sat on the bed again. He never would have agreed to this if he knew that dealing with the Lion would be this troublesome. "Look, Lee, your teammates are worried about you not having anyone in your life and your huge focus on blading. So they sent you to me, so I could help you find love, or at least someone to bed and release your pent up sexual frustration. And don't say you don't need to, cause I know you do, your cock was twitching when I was sitting on you, I felt it myself."

Lee turned a bright red and looked at the white silk pillow case. He couldn't believe what Johnny had so bluntly said. He didn't even realize his own body was craving like that.

"So where are we going?" Lee sighed in defeat.

"Pub hopping. It's easier to get people to make out with you if they're drunk."

"So you want me to take advantage of some poor girl?"

"Or guy. But you don't have do if you don't want to. I just find the environment a bit easier to work with. But if you want we can stay here and I'll give you personal lessons in kissing. But then again I'd need to take pictures for my yaoi fangirl girlfriend in the States."

Lee blinked at him again. How could someone with a girlfriend be willing to do such a thing with an other person. Wouldn't that be cheating on his girl.

"She doesn't mind as long is it's only guys and I get pictures. Like I said she's into yaoi. So we going or staying?"

"Going I guess. No offense, but I prefer to kiss girls if I have to kiss anyone."

Johnny grinned as he got off the bed. "Hurry up then. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Lee watched Johnny leave and let out a sigh. He'd need to think of a way to get his team back for this one later.

* * *

**Lirin:** and thus concludes chapter 2. i hope that everyone enjoyed it.

**Johnny:** and ya'll better review

**Lirin:** thanks :-)


	3. The Club

**Lirin:** Nyo I'm back with new chappie!

**Lee:** do i get to leave this horrible nightmare behind? (begging look) please say i do.

**Johnny: **(smirking) Sorry Lee, you're stuck with me for the long haul. but if you help Lirin out we might be nice ta ya.

**Lee:** (eyes roll) Lirin does not own Beyblade or us. and we'd all like to thank Beywriter our only reviewer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Club**

Lee's ears were already hurting as they approached the club. The music was blasting make the ground near the building shake and giving Lee a very uneasy feeling about the place.

Johnny stepped up to the guard, ignoring the line, and talked to him. Lee watched as the man nodded and lifted the rope allowing them in.

Lee hissed and shielded his eyes as they walked into the dark room with multi-colored strobe lights flashing around the room. The music, some sort of metal he thought, blasted into his ears causing a small headache to start.

"Come" Johnny yelled and pulled him through the crowd of dancers and to the bar. "Get what you want and relax."

Lee took a seat on a stool and ordered a soda. He felt out of place here in his usual clothes. The lights and music made him uncomfortable as this really wasn't his place.

His yellows eyes darted over to Johnny. He had changed into black leather pants and a black t-shirt with some band's logo he never heard of. He watched the teen down his whiskey before pulling a guy onto the dance floor. They moved to the music grinding each other. Lee was surprised that Johnny could be in a relationship if he was this open with others.

"You alright hun?" Lee turned his head to see the girl behind the bar looking at him.

"I guess."

She smiled at him. "This isn't your kind of place I take it, but Johnny dragged you here." Lee nodded. He was surprised she was so observant, especially to someone new here. "Well just try and have some fun, you'll might actually start to get used to this place." She gave him one more smile before going to serve another customer.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny had been dancing for a couple hours before he finally made it back to Lee, who had built up five glasses of soda around him.

"Have you had any alcohol?" he asked the Neko over the music.

"No."

Johnny shook his head and called the bartender over. Lee had learned that her name was Jenny. "Hey give him a Mike's Hard."

"You got it" Jenny smiled to Lee and bent down into the mini fridge there. She came back up with a bottle of yellow liquid. "This stuff is good" she twisted the cap off and handed it to him.

Lee sniffed the drink and turned his nose up. "I hope it's better then it smells."

Johnny watched his companion take his first sip and smiled when he didn't spit it out on him.

"Well?" Lee looked to see Jenny and Johnny staring at him.

"Not bad. But I still like my soda more." he had another sip.

Johnny snickered and told Jenny to keep giving him some before returning to the dance floor with another guy.

**XxXxXx**

A few drinks more and Lee was finding himself more relaxed and enjoying himself, although the music and lights were still hurting his head a bit.

He noticed Jenny had waved to Johnny calling him over to them.

"What's up?"

"Lee seems to be a bit tipsy. I think you should take him home soon" Jenny replied. Her knowing bartender senses were working over time.

Johnny looked at the Lion and noticed he was a bit flushed, maybe this was a bit too much for his first time out. "Thanks Jen."

"No prob. Just take care of him. He'll probably have a hangover in the morning." Johnny nodded as he helped the slightly drunk Neko off the stool.

"See you later Jenny" Lee waved and stumbled to keep his footing. Johnny was slightly surprised that the Neko was this drunk only after a couple Mikes.

**XxXxXx**

"Damn" Lee pounded his fist into the seat of the limo. Johnny looked at him quizzically.

"What?"

"I forgot to get 'er number" Lee pouted.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. The drunk Neko was easier to work with then the sober one.

"Hey John, sleep wif me tonight?"

"If you want to, but I will need pictures" he reminded the drunk teen.

"Fine wif me."

* * *

**Lirin:** and this concludes chapter 3 and Lee is drunk.

**Johnny:** we'll let everyone's imagination come up with what happened later that night. and i will say it was good.

**Lee:** ...(blush)...stupid drink.

**Lirin:** thanks much all and please review. next chap up on Friday. bye


	4. The Camera New Plan

**Johnny:** well nothing to say this morning. So thanks Beywriter for again being our only reviewer.

**Lee:** and Lirin still does not own us or Beyblade  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Camera/New Plan**

"Ah, you're finally up" Johnny greeted his guest as the Lion had come into the dinning room for lunch. "So how's the head?"

Lee glared and groaned at the Scot.

"That bad?"

"Gaw, it feels like someone took a hammer to it last night. What happened anyways?" Lee took a seat and the maid in the room quickly fixed him a plate.

"You, my dear Lion, got drunk last night. Even asked me to sleep with you."

Lee spit his water out as he coughed. "I-I what?"

"You wanted someone in your bed dude. I have the pictures if you want to see them" Johnny produced a small digital camera from his pocket and tossed it in the air. "You we're kind of wild too."

Lee groaned as he heard Johnny snicker looking at the pictures. He didn't know what they were, but he knew he wouldn't like what he saw.

"Oh this is a good one" Johnny grinned staring at a pic of Lee in a kilt and flipping it up to show his glory. "Damn Lee I gotta get you smashed more often, you're completely crazy."

"Let me see it" Lee final asked for the camera and end his impending doom. His amber eyes went wide as he saw all of himself in just a kilt. He didn't even remember he put the skirt on, put there was the proof he couldn't deny.

"You like them?" the fiery hair teen grinned as he watched Lee's face turn to one of horror as he continued to look through the pictures. "Don't worry, I won't send them all to my girl, just the ones of us making out and groping each other."

"Do you have to send those?" Lee asked and put the camera down, he couldn't take the humiliation anymore.

"It's those or you showing off in the kilt, take your pick."

"Kissing" Lee replied without hesitation. He didn't want or need the world to see him showing off cause some yaoi fangirl posted it on the net. He looked to his plate and then the camera next to it. "I lost my appetite."

Johnny watched him go as his mind started to work on a new plan. He had to take it slower so the young Lion wouldn't break himself. And the first step was not to get him drunk again...at least not yet.

**XxXxXx**

After the picture episode, Johnny had not pushed Lee do to anything, and for that the Neko-jin was thankful. They had spent the last couple of days just practicing blading and slightly talking about anything but relationships. But the best for Lee was sleeping in separate beds.

"So when you wanna try again?" Johnny asked over breakfast on Lee's forth morning there.

"Try what?" Lee replied after he finished chewing his toast.

"Finding you someone."

"Can we not? I'm content with my life as it is" Lee glared at his host.

"Fine" Johnny didn't feel like arguing with the Neko at the moment. It was too early and he hasn't whacked any balls yet. "But cause I'm not pushing you, I want you to help me with something."

Lee sighed, something was telling him this wasn't going to be good. "What is it?"

"I'm taking a trip to Ipswich, my dad needs me for something down there. The thing is, there's a couple of girls that want into my pants and seem to find me whenever I show up..."

"So you want me to act as your boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I swear I won't do anything more then have my arm around your shoulder or waist and a peck on the cheek."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you can stay here until I get back next week. I warn you it does get awfully boring here."

"Why not send me back home?" Lee asked a bit irked he was only given the two options.

"Simple," Johnny grinned at him "your ticket isn't until the week after next. And even then it's to get you to Rome to learn from Enrique."

"Fucking smug skirt wearing bastard" Lee mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Johnny's violet eyes flashed with anger as he picked up on the skirt comment.

"I said I'll go with you" Lee growled glaring at Johnny. He knew he planned this and the BS about his dad needing him was just BS.

"Good, glad to hear it love. We leave tomorrow morn."

Johnny was smirking as he left the breakfast room and go practice his golf swing. His plan was now firmly set in place.

* * *

**Lirin:** Nyo please review...I is begging of you.

**Johnny:** next posting Wednesday... and we promise not to forget this time.


	5. Lirin

**Lirin:** Nyo chapter 5 and still not amongst my more popular ones...oh well.

**Johnny:** again we'd like to thank Beywriter for being out only reviewer.

**Lirin:** and i do not own Beyblade, Care Bears or Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lirin**

"Good morn'n" Johnny yelled near Lee's ear jerking the Lion master awake causing the two to bump heads.

"What the hell Johnny? Why'd you do that?" Lee hissed rubbing his head.

Johnny groaned and rubbed his head too. He could feel the bump slowly forming, thankfully his headband would hide it from view.

"I though you'd want to know we're leaving in an hour. I didn't think you'd head butt me."

"I'm a Neko-jin moron. We have sensitive hearing and a natural reaction to attack."

"But did it have to be with your head. It's fucking hard."

"That was a mistake" Lee growled. "It should have been with my claws."

Johnny slowly backed away from the angry Lion as the teen started to flex his hand getting ready to strike.

"Okay, I'll remember not to do that next time. But seriously Lee, get up and get ready, the helicopter will be ready to leave soon.

After the fiery hair teen left, Lee fell back on the bed sighing. Part of him wish he could go home back to his team and make them regret tricking him, but another part was telling him that if he went with the Scottish blader, something good would happen.

**XxXxXx**

"Young Master, we're approaching the hotel now" the limo driver informed Johnny.

"Thanks Jeeves" Johnny replied nodding. "So Lee once we get there I'll give you some meds for your head."

Lee groaned leaving his head leaning back against the seat. He was starting to think that the possible good feeling he had earlier was wrong, and it was all thanks to the flight over here.

A few minutes later the limo pulled up to a huge, rich looking place. Lee heard the drive say something to Johnny, but his head was too pounding to care. He sensed said teen move and tug his arm.

"Come on Lee, we're here."

Lee groaned but allowed the Scottish blader to pulled him from the car and into the building.

"Hello Young Master McGregor" the girl behind the desk greeted him. "The penthouse is all set for you. And you also have a visitor up there waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Johnny asked.

"A girl, sir. That's all I know. She came in with your father, but he left earlier."

Johnny gave her a specious look but decided to shrug it off for now. He would soon learn who the unexpected person was.

Lee was lead away from the lobby and to the elevators in back. He watched Johnny hit the button for the top floor and soon the machine started to raise up.

"Don't you need a key?" Lee finally asked.

Johnny looked at him and snotted. "Lee my dad owns this place, I always have a key to the penthouse."

"Oh."

The rest of the few minute ride was quiet excepted for the ding announcing that they arrived at the requested floor.

"John John!" a girl with dirty blond hair squealed and latched on to him once the door was opened. "You took too long getting here." she pouted.

The Scottish boy blinked before staring down at the girl in his arms, before smiling and returning her hyper active hug.

"Sorry Lir" he leaned down and kissed her head between her two white leopard cat ears. "I don't know you were going to be here, if I did you would have arrived last night."

Lirin giggled and released the hug. "Don't worry. I didn't know I was coming here either, until your dad showed up on my doorstep telling me to pack. He wanted to surprise you."

Lee looked at the two, Johnny seemed happier and more relaxed around this 'Lirin', so he kind of figured that she was his yaoi crazed girlfriend.

"Oh Lir, this is Lee from the White Tigers" Johnny said before he forgot. "And this is my wanna be cat girl Lirin. But her real name is Jess."

Lee looked her over. She was barefoot, having run from the room, with blue jean, which had a tail to match her cat ears, and a blueish green shirt with a Care Bear on it. She was a bit on the palish side, and Lee figured she didn't go outside much, or at least during the sun light hours.

Lirin looked over at the Lion master and tilted her head. Her blue eyes shone in the sun and Lee could see what Johnny liked about her so much. She was actually cute when she smiled, but that quickly faded to a scowl.

"So you're the kid kissing my Johnny?" she asked with narrowing eyes. Lee could sense the anger coming off her.

"Uh...um..."

"Oh lighten up Lir, I sent you the pictures" Johnny whispered before nipping her neck below the cat collar she always wears.

Lirin giggled some more and smiled at Lee. "Relax Lion, I was only kidding. But I wouldn't mind seeing you two do that in person."

"I prefer we not again. Johnny where are the meds?"

"In the kitchen. It's the cabinet above the refrigerator." Johnny answered pulling his lips away from the pale flesh he was sucking. "Take some and leave, I want Lirin alone for a bit."

Lee rolled his eyes walking away from the couple. His mind working on figuring out which one was the worse of the two. He know how bad Johnny could be at times, but Lirin just seems the type that if you piss off you'll regret it for sure.

**XxXxXx**

After leaving the happy couple in the penthouse watching _Avatar: The Last Airbender_, Lee wondered around town for a quiet place to meditate. Finally when the sun was turning the sky a fire red, he found a small park with a pond and not too many people. He took a seat under one of the trees crossing his legs and closing his eyes. He was finally relaxing, when the sound of a zipping beyblade reached his ears.

He hadn't noticed a beydish in the park, but then again he only saw what was before him before he found the tree to meditate under. So with his curiosity perked, Lee uncrossed his legs and went to check it out.

Behind the tree was a small section set aside for beyblading. He saw one kid out there practicing with a red blade. For a split second he thought he'd seen this boy before, but quickly changed his mind since this was his first time here.

Lee licked his lips staring at this kid. There was something that remind him a bit of Rei, but that was probably because of the white shirt and black pants, not to mention the black slip on shoes. But he know it wasn't Rei because this kid had brown hair going to his mid back, and Rei would never cut his unless it was an emergency, not to mention his friend was at home in Japan with Kai and their kits.

Lee was deep in thought comparing the boy with Rei, that he didn't notice him leave the park.

"I'll probably never see him again" Lee sighed once he realized the boy he was looking at vanished.

* * *

**Lee:** damn i wish that kid stayed longer. i want to know who is he. (pouts)

**Lirin:** too bad.

**Johnny:** that's all for today. next posting is going to be Saturday this week and next we'll be back on the regular schedule of Wednesday and Friday.

**Lee:** and please drop a review it's not a hard thing to do. and also today is our autheress's birthday so it's going to mean a lot to hear from people. thank you.


	6. Tom

**Johnny:** Lirin does not own Beyblade or us characters. and big thanks to Beywriter for still being out only reviewer.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tom **

"Hey mom, I'm home" a young man with long brown hair said as he walked into his small four room apartment. He wasn't surprised when he got no response. He wasn't expecting one anyway. His mother had died a few months ago leaving him all alone. But the greeting was a habit after so many years of saying it.

"Oh you won't believe what happened today" he carried on with a conversation like she was there. "I was in the park practicing with Torus when I thought I felt someone watching me. At first I was scared, but once I didn't sense them getting any closer I calmed down and turned around to see who was there. I couldn't see him well, the tree was blocking the way, but he had amazing amber eyes and black hair. Oh and pointed ears too. You think he might have been a Neko-jin like you?"

By now he was in the kitchen fixing a quick dinner before he had to run for work. He was a simple dishwasher for a near by teens club and didn't make much, but it was enough to get him by without tapping too much into what his mom left him.

After finishing his sandwich, and changing out of his silk clothes into normal black pants and plain white t-shirt, he was almost ready to go. He grabbed a brush and ran it through his hair before braiding it to keep it out of the way.

"I'll be back late mom" he said and left the small apartment and walking a few blocks to the club he worked at.

**XxXxXx**

"Hey Tom" the cheery pink hair bartender greeted when he walked into the still quiet place. "How ya been?"

"Hi, how have you been, Mathilda?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Excellent. Miguel finally proposed to me."

"Awesome. I'm so happy for the two of you." he returned the smile with one of his own.

"Tom get back here!" a voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes sir" he quickly replied. "We'll talk later."

Mathilda nodded and went back to getting ready as Tom went towards the kitchen.

**XxXxXx**

"Why are we here again?" Lee asked as he walked behind Lirin and Johnny to a club.

"Cause I wanted to go" Lirin replied. She had changed out of her jeans and t-shirt for some black clothes and combat boots. Her cat accessories were also left behind, except the collar.

"But why do I have to come? Don't you want to be with Johnny?"

"Duh, but I don't want to leave you out of the fun" Lirin was now walking backwards so she could talk to Lee.

"I wouldn't mind being left at the penthouse. I was hoping to turn in early tonight."

"Not gonna happen Lee" Johnny said. "Lirin is too stubborn, and once her mind is made up it's not going to change."

Lee groaned as the loud music of the club reached his ears. This was turning out to be like last time. But now a girl was with them.

"Oh Lee, are you worried about getting drunk again?" Lir asked in a sweet sing-song voice.

"N-no" the lion blushed a deep shade of red.

"If you say so" Lirin smirked and turned around to face forward.

Johnny lead the group up to the bouncer and exchanged a few words with him. In a matter of seconds they were let in to the multi-colored room crowded with people. Lee groaned again as the noise started to create a headache for him.

"This way" Johnny yelled and they went up a flight of stairs to a slightly quieter part of the club.

"Oh V. tonight" Lirin grinned and looked around the slightly smaller and less crowed space. "John John treats us well."

"Whatever" Lee grumbled at took a seat at the empty table they were near.

"Johnny, I wanna dance" Lirin bounced up and down holding the Scot's hand.

Said teen pulled his hyper active girlfriend close causing their lips to meet in a fiery kiss. Lee watched for a second before looking away amazed at how public they were being. He had noticed Johnny's hand rub her back before slipping low and groping her ass which in turn caused Lirin to grind into him.

Several long minutes later, according to Lee's watch, the two lovers finally pulled away for air. Their faces were flushed and they were panting.

"So still wanna dance my wanna be kitty?"

"Even more so now" Lirin grinned and nipped his bottom lip also tugging him to the dance floor.

Lee felt like he could vomit watching the two act all lovey-dovey. He didn't see the point in it, but then again he had never been in love. Well he thought he was at one time, but the girl he had the arranged marriage to turned out to be a cheater and the engagement was called off.

"Hey cutie, wanna drink?" a skinny girl in a white button down shirt and black shirt asked. She was holding a tray showing her waitress status.

"Uh, do you have any Pepsi?"

"Sure do cute thing. Want any food to go with it?"

Lee mentally shuttered as the girl's teal eyes wondered all over his body, he was getting the feeling that her night wasn't complete until she brought a costumer home or got taken to his place.

"I'm good for now."

"Alright then sweetie. I'll be back soon with your Pepsi."

Lee was happy to see her disappear behind the swinging door for staff only. If Johnny and Lirin didn't make him sick, then this person was bound too.

**XxXxXx**

"So Lee, have you danced with anyone yet?" Lirin asked as she dropped in the seat next to him. Johnny on his other side. The table so far was littered with empty Pepsi glasses and a couple Mikes from Lirin.

"No, can I go home yet?"

"Oh Lee's being a party pooper" Lirin pouted and leaned over to Johnny for a hug. "John John you dance with him."

"Why me? I'd rather dance with you" the Scot complained.

"Cause my feet hurt. Combat boots aren't the best for this ya know. And plus I want to see you grinding like no tomorrow."

"Stupid yaoi fangirl dreams" Johnny mumbled, but to his dismay Lirin heard it and elbowed his stomach.

"Watch it skirt boy or you'll be on the couch tonight."

Lee chuckled as he saw Johnny pout, it was now clear who wore the pants in their relationship, and that Lirin was just as hot tempered as he was.

"Uh, excuse me" a quiet male voice said as he reached his softly tanned hand to the table reaching for the empty glasses.

Lee looked over and was greeted with a cute boy with brown hair and eyes, slightly pointed ears and a fang poking out of his soft smile. And his sun kissed skin glowed beautifully in the multitude of lights surrounding them.

Lirin looked over too and saw the look on Lee's face. She eyed the boy who had come over to them. He seemed cute, she wouldn't mind seeing him in a yaoi moment, and in her mind that was really saying I want to capture him and save him for some other young cutie.

"Thanks" he said after he gathered all the empty glasses and bottles and continued on to the next table.

* * *

**Lee:** ah...he's back...

**Lirin:** seems little Lee has gone a bit speachless. and what he can't say is please review, especially if you want know if he'll get the young bishi half neko.

**Johnny:** thanks for reading.


	7. Yaoi Fangirls Are Mischievous Creatures

**Lee:** well sorry there were no updates last week, we didn't have a good computer for part of it and the other part was that Lirin was lazy.

**Lirin:** Johnny, Lee is being mean to me. Do something.

**Johnny:** (comes waving kilt) Oi Lee, be nice or you'll be in this for the rest of the story.

**Lee:** ...ah sorry, didn't mean it. And...um...Lirin does not own Beyblade or us. and again we thanks Beywriter for sending in out only review.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Yaoi Fangirls Are Mischievous Creatures**

After the dish boy left the table, Lee continued to watch him wonder to the tables collecting the other dishes that needed cleaning.

Lirin on the other hand was watching Lee with a big grin on her face. She could see in his amber eyes that he was crushing on the dish bitch beauty.

"Oh Johnny I need to the toilet" she stated and got up. "Promise not to dance with Lee until I get back."

"Did she just...?" Lee asked but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah, she usually gets blunt when she's got some sort of yaoi idea on her mind. I wonder what it is this time?"

"I hope nothing to do with us. I think I'd be scared if she actually wanted to see us do anything of the sort just for her own amusement."

"Yeah, but knowing Lirin, she probably does and won't be happy unless we do."

Both boys groaned as they watched the dirty blond girl bounce over to the stairs to get to the lower floor. Her hips also managed to sway in beat to the music.

**XxXxXx**

Mischievous blue eyes scanned the bar searching for a pink hair bar tender she knew worked there. She smiled as she spotted her friend, but before going to see her she was in dyer need of the restroom so she wondered over there first.

"Mattie dear" Lirin's sing-song yelled over the music to get the bar keeps attention.

Mathilda turned to see who called her, although from the nickname she had a guess. She squealed as she laid eyes on Lirin, who she hadn't seen in months.

"Lir-Lir" she leaned over the counter to hug her. "What are you doing here? And...is your hair tinted green?"

"I'd say the hair is due to the lighting, but I know that wont fool you. So to make a long story short, the water back home as turning it and I made a few complaints to the right people, and Johnny's dad came a whisked me away to here."

"Oh it's so great to see you. Although I wish it wasn't just a visit to fix your hair." Both girls giggled.

"I know. Hey mind grabbing me a Mikes. This is turning out to be a long fun night and I could use another." Mathilda nodded and leaned over to grab the requested drink.

"So spill, why aren't you all over Johnny right now?"

Lirin's smile turned into a smirk and her eyes darted to the employee door where she saw the dish boy washing glasses and a few pans. He was swaying with the music as he worked.

"I want dirt on the dish bitch working tonight. He's way cute and Lee Wong, from the White Tigers, is so crushing on him. So spill girl, give me everything you got."

Mathilda smirked too as her yaoi mind kicked into action picturing the two boys together. Her mental image was approved.

"His name's Tom, and he lives alone, not sure why though. He resultantly just turned 18 and the boss throw him on the night shift. I think he's also part Neko-jin, never really talked to him about it."

"Hm a part Neko for the Lion. This is getting really good" Lirin continued to grin.

"Hey if you want after we're done closing up we can met up and hang out at the penthouse. I'll make sure to bring Tommy with me."

"You're a genius Mattie. And don't forget Miguel, or is that ring just for show?"

Mathilda blushed as she toyed with her engagement ring. "No he finally proposed after 5yrs of dating him."

"Congrates hun. Now I'm going back to the boys before they miss me too much."

The girls exchanged another quick hug and Lirin wondered back over to the stairs hoping to see Johnny kissing Lee, but with the Neko not even buzzed it wasn't a likely situation.

She pouted as she saw the two boys only talking, but figured that was all she'd get from the two tonight. But she still had the hope of seeing Lee go at it with Tom later.

"John John let's go dancing again" Lirin begged as she hugged him from behind.

Johnny put down his drink and stood up with Lirin still clinging to him. "We'll be back."

Lee nodded and watched the two fade into the crowd of dancers again.

On the dance floor Lirin explained to Johnny about the plan for later and he actually agreed to it. Making Lirin squeal with delight and jump into his arms.

Lee saw this action from the table and immediately got a bad feeling about it. He just knew that the yaoi girl had something up her sleeve, and most likely it involved him.

**XxXxXx**

"Hey Tom" Mathilda called as they worked on cleaning the club and turn it back to the cafe it was during the day.

"Yeah Mattie?"

"I was wondering if you want to hang out tonight. Miguel and I are going to a friend's place and they said it was alright to invite you. I know you live alone so I though you might want to come."

Tom bit his lip as he thought it over. It might be fun hanging out with people, but right after work? He felt to grimy to go anywhere, plus he was a tiny bit tired.

"If you want we'll swing by your place so you can freshen up a bit" Mathilda offered like she was reading his mind.

"I...sure as long as I can hit a shower quickly."

Great. Tonight's going to be fun" Mathilda's smile turned into a smirk as she imaged Tom and Lee kissing. It was so kawaii.

* * *

**Lirin:** alright right for all nighters! it's great to be a plotting yaoi fan! Teehee!

**Johnny:** as you can see, our little authoress is tipsy from all the Mikes she had throughout the chapter, so we'll leave you here.

**Lee:** people please take a few moments to make a comment. it sadness all of us not to hear from people.

**Johnny:** a lot of work and time was put in to creating this, so it's only fair you spent a little bit to review. thanks.

**Lirin:** Teehee!


	8. Truth, Dare or Drink 1

**Lirin:** nyo Beyblade not mine nor its characters

**Johnny: **huge thanks to Beywriter for not giving up on us.

**Lirin:** sigh...its still not liked.  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Truth, Dare or Drink part 1**

"Are you sure it's alright?" Tom asked the couple he was with. They were standing outside the penthouse door after exiting the elevator and he was now really unsure of this whole thing. "It's after 2 in the morning, what if they fell asleep?"

Mathilda giggled and knocked softly on the door. "Don't worry Tommy, Lir's a late night gal and Johnny will still be up too. So it's perfectly fine."

"Hey Lee get that" they heard Johnny yell from the other side.

"The hell? Why are we having company so late anyways?" Lee asked as he shuffled over to the door. He was just beginning to open it when Tom was pushed, by Miguel, to stand right in front of it.

Golden eyes met with brown ones and everything seemed to stop for Lee. _'This was the kid from earlier, but why is he here? And why is it that the more I see him the more he looks familiar from somewhere else?'_

"Hey Lee" Mattie smiled poking herself out from behind Tom, who was just staring at Lee, "so can we come in?"

"Uh, sure" he moved away from the door to let the others in, but still kept his eyes on the dish boy. _'He's so gorgeous. And so much like Rei too, except his hair is shorter and brown and his eyes are brown too. But...'_ Lee licked his lips as he continued to stare at the new kid to the group. In fact he was so busy staring that he missed Lirin walk up to him with a bottle of beer.

"Here it will help you relax" she told him shoving the bottle in his hand. "And maybe give you the nerve to talk to Tom and not just stare at his ass all night, but you're welcome to do that too if you want." she giggled and went back to the group before Lee could say anything. Instead he looked at the bottle he was given and shrugged before raising it to drink.

Half an hour later, Lirin and Mathilda were getting bored of watching Lee and Tom passing glances at each other and not talking. So they decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Truth or dare!" Lirin shouted. The four boys groaned, but still went to sit in a circle figuring it might be somewhat fun with just about everyone a bit tipsy. Well everyone except the two Nekos that is.

"So who goes first?" Johnny asked.

Lirin got a thoughtful look in her eyes and then it hit her. "We'll spin a bottle, whoever it lands on asks first. Oh and before I forget, you are allowed to pass on your truth or dare, but if you do then you have to take a sip of your drink. Lee you can have the honor of spinning the bottle for us."

Lee sighed but still took the empty bottle Lirin had and spun it. Everyone watched with curious eyes as to were the object would stop. To everyone's slight relief it landed on Miguel.

"Hm" he scanned the group with his eyes deciding on who to choose. He feared picking Lirin cause he know that she would then ask one of the Nekos and it would probably end with them getting embarrassed and for the same reason he didn't want to pick his own girl. "Ah Tom, truth or dare?"

"Ah" the poor teen didn't know what to pick, he really didn't want to be playing either. "Um truth" he replied.

"Alright," Miguel took a moment to think of something, "why do you live alone?"

Lee watched his crush, yes he's admitting to that, widened his handsome brown orbs in slight fear before reaching over and grabbing his bottle. He took a big sip before putting it back down.

"Wow, first drinker of the night" Lirin grinned darkly, but that went unnoticed by all except Mathilda. "Now your turn to pick someone."

"Well I don't really know everyone, I think I'll go with Mattie" he said with a small blush.

"I pick dare" she stated proudly. Her drinks were already getting to her.

"Uh, I um, dare you kiss the guy with red-ish purple hair."

Miguel scowled at the dish washer before watching his girl move closer to Johnny. He was wondering why she didn't just take a sip of her drink and be done with it.

"Sorry Lir-Lir" Mathilda said as she sat on Johnny's lap and kissed his cheek before getting up. "Done" she grinned and sat back next to her Miguel. "Hope you weren't too jealous."

"You should have told me it was only going to be on the cheek" he whispered back.

"But that would be no fun. Ah Lir I choose you."

"Dare me luv" Lirin had a wicked grin ready for anything.

The short pink hair girl giggled as she looked at her friend. "I dare you to let Johnny lick whip cream off your body as we watch."

Johnny couldn't help as his eyes clouded over and he licked his lips. "Want me to get it?" he asked over to his girlfriend.

Lirin's eyes had darkened over too to a nice deep blue, but they still held their mischievous glimmer and she reached for her bottle. "Sorry Johnny love, but we have to save something for later" and with that she took a nice long sip of her drink leaving Johnny to pout.

"Sooooo" Lirin set the bottle down and her eyes locked with Lee's. "Lee Lee pick your doom."

"Do I have to?" the Lion asked knowing that either way it would not end well for him.

"Yup yup. Now pick."

"Fine, truth."

Lirin gave him a dangerous grin which caused him to shiver. "Tell us Lee, do you like any one in this room."

The black hair Neko gulped and looked down. He didn't need to see Lirin's growing grin and no matter what he did, he was already in her trap and however he answered she would know the truth.

Tom watched Lee with worried eyes. He barely knew the other teen, but already felt something for him, almost as if he might like him, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Well Lee?" Mathilda prodded. "You like someone or not."

"Uh..." the Lion looked around with his amber eyes. "Um..." out of his side vision he glanced at Tom, he was still looking cute sitting there looking at him with worried eyes. "Ah..." he caved and grabbed his bottle downing half of it in one shot.

"Denial's the first step to admitting something, Lee" Lirin teased as he put the bottle down.

"Hm, whatever. Johnny what do you say?"

"Truth."

"Are you sure you're sane, I mean you are dating Queen of the Crazy there."

Violet eyes narrowed as the looked at the Neko-jin. His arms went to pull Lirin closer. "I'm sane, but you're not if you think you can make fun of my Lirin like that" the Scot hissed back.

* * *

**Lirin:** so we leave it with sparks between the salamander and lion. tune into next chapter to see what happens with this little clash.

**Johnny:** and please review...it's not right seeing my Lirin this down about it.


	9. Truth, Dare or Drink 2

**Lirin:** We're back with part 2!

**Mathilda:** And we have so much yaoi madness planned...tee hee.

**Miguel:** and we're also happy to announce that we've got two reviews for last time.

**Johnny:** so big thanks to Untitled 3 and Beywriter for reviews. everyone else follow their footsteps and review. And Lirin still does not own Beyblade or us  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: True, Dare or Drink part 2**

The game had been going on for over an hour now, and both Neko's were getting very drunk.

"So Tommyboy," Lirin slurred out in her drunken state "which you choosing?"

"Dare" he grinned allowing his fangs to poke out.

"I dare you to..." she bit her lip trying to think, but being so drunk, all she could think of was making out with Johnny, "oh do this, but to Lee."

Everyone watched as the dirty blond girl stumblely crawled over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap. Slowly her right hand ran up his side to his head and locked in his hair pulling his head towards her's for a fiery kiss that would put his bitbeast's power to shame.

"Lee?" Tom grinned and licked his lips. His drunken mind too clouded to actually realize what was about to happen.

The dark hair Neko only blinked and nodded his head but his eyes continued to watch the two lovers making out.

Lee didn't see the brown hair youth crawl across the floor to him, he only noticed something when he felt someone sitting on his lap and a feather light touch on his side that had him shivering with delight. He turned his head to stare into melted chocolate eyes.

"Eee!" Mathilda squealed already enjoying the sight of the two boys just staring at each other. The noise was enough to pull Lirin from her task to see what the commotion was all about. She almost drooled seeing the Nekos so close.

"Ya know," Tom whispered ignoring what was happening around them, "I've never kissed anyone before."

"Neither have I" Lee admitted before Tommy's hand pulled their heads close and shushed him with a soft kiss.

"Quick find a camera" Lir squeaked with excitement. "We have to savor this, yaoi love's first kiss!"

"Nuh, stay" Johnny nipped her ear and held her down on his lap, "or you could move and everyone sees little me standing up."

Lirin looked down to see the formed tent in her boyfriend's pants. "Then I think it's time for bed."

"Hm, I think you're right wanna be kitty" he whispered before nipping the ear again. "Alright guys, party's over, stay if you want, but don't bother me and Lir."

"Have fun girl" Mattie grinned knowing what the two were going to be doing once the door to the master bedroom was closed and locked.

Johnny stood up with Lirin still somehow on him and looked to see the two Nekos kissing. "Lee don't forget to let the kid sleep tonight" he commented before carrying Lirin off to their room.

"Oh Mattie find a camera too, I do want a picture of them" Lirin called before the door was closed.

The blond teen shook his head as his girlfriend got off the floor and went to find her bag knowing that her digital camera was always in there. His aqua orbs closed as he saw the small pink device pulled from the bag and instantly he was feeling sorry for the two boys.

"Tee hee" everyone in the room heard before the Nekos were trapping in the blinding light of camera flashes. Mathilda was having too good a time snapping shots from every angle of Tommy and Lee's first make out session.

"Mattie, be nice and stop now" Miguel begged as he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Let's go get comfy on the sofa and call it a night."

"But Mi" the short pink hair girl pouted, "Lir wants pictures, and so do I."

Miguel shook his head in disapproval. "You have enough pictures baby, plus" he looked over to the Nekos, "the fun is over, they stopped."

Mattie turned to see her photo subjects had indeed pulled apart panting. Both had an embarrassed blush covering their cheeks, the innocents of it all was cute.

"Sorry" Tom broke their silence, "the drink was getting to me."

Lee grin at the boy still in his lap. "I'm not sorry, and I'm starting to be thankful for Lirin's crazy ideas."

Tommy couldn't help but lightly laugh as he leaned into Lee resting on the Lion's shoulder. "I think I like those too."

"Hey you two look tired" Miguel interrupted them. "Lee why not bring Tom to the guest room and get some sleep?"

"The bed sounds good" Lee whispered to Tom, who nodded and got off the other Neko's lap.

A surprised squeak broke the silence in the room when Lee picked the brown hair teen up bridal style.

"Night guys" Mathilda giggled from the sofa where Miguel had her sitting. Her giggles only increased when neither boy replied cause they had found each other lips again and Tom had his arms tightly wrapped around Lee's neck.

* * *

**Lirin:** Awe so cute.

**Johnny:** So that's all for this week. please review and come back next Tuesday to see what's going to happen next.


	10. Next Morning

**Lirin:** so once again, Beywriter is our only reviewer and i assume the only one interested in this story...Sigh...i really work hard on this too...

**Johnny:** Great going people, you've all made my Lirin depressed again because of lack of reviews. Anyways, she still doesn't own Beyblade or the characters. and she sure and hell don't get paid for this.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Next Morning**

Tom was the first one up the next morning, or so he thought. He woke with a pounding headache and little memories of what happened the night before, all he knew was that right now he was cozy warm but had to get something for his head.

Rolling over he got a glance at the room and freaked, he had no idea where he was or how he got there. The room was about the size of his living room and kitchen combined with cream colored walls. The side he was looking at had the door and a couch. He sat up to look around some more. The wall across the foot of the bed had a wardrobe with a mirror attached to it, he saw himself in the reflection, and could tell that last night was bad, but what shocked him more was that someone else was in the satin sheet bed with him. A boy was curled up facing the middle like he had been and one of said boy's arms rested across his thighs.

"What the hell?" he yelled, but regretted right after as the volume worsened his head.

Lee woke up with a groan rubbing his head, he too had a headache. "Morning" he looked at Tom, his mind was still clouded with sleep and not completely comprehending the situation he was in.

"'Morning'?" Tom looked at the black hair teen in clear shock, wondering how this guy could wake up with a total stranger and just say 'morning'. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I can answer that" Johnny came in carrying a tray with donuts and coffees and the ever needed Advil. "But you should eat first, the hangovers must be killing you."

He set the tray on the bed and took a seat on the couch. Tom looked at it with disgust, how could this other stranger expect him to eat food that was possibly poisoned for all he knew. Next to him Lee grunted and grabbed a close glazed ring.

"It's not dangerous Tom, so just eat" the Scotsman was already loosing his temper and the morning had just started.

"Fine...it is my favorite" Tom huffed and grabbed a double chocolate frosted donut and bit into it. It was good, fresh from the oven in fact, or close to. "So what happened last night...why am I here?" he asked once the donut was gone and he was sipping at his coffee.

"We had a party of sorts last night, well more so early this morning. Your co-worker Mathilda and her boy brought you with them. Everyone got a bit drunk and all crashed here for the rest of the sleeping hours. And you and Lee somehow ended up kissing during a game of Truth, Dare or Drink."

Tom spat out his drink and looked over to Lee, he seriously couldn't remember that at all, and his mother always told him never kiss a stranger. "You've gotta be kidding, what really happened?"

"I just told you, and if you want proof I heard that Mattie got some good pictures of it all."

Tom groaned and lean back against the headboard. He could try and deny it all he wanted, but if there was proof of the event then there was no way to prove it wrong, or even believe it wrong.

"You okay?" Lee asked noticing his bed mate beginning to look pale.

"If you need the toilet its out the door and down the hall to the right, just don't get sick on the bed" Johnny said dropping his grin.

Tom slowly nodded, trying not to bother his head much, and slipped from the bed. To his delight he still had his pants on and saw his shirt was neatly folded on the wardrobe to keep it nice looking.

**XxXxXx**

A couple hours later, Tom and Lee found themselves in the main living area with Johnny, Mattie and Miguel talking. Tom was feeling better now that his head was finally clearing, and he knew he didn't get raped last night. Johnny's eyes make the occasional time check almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. And finally at quarter past one it happened.

"Johnny" they all heard Lirin whine from the master bedroom and in a heartbeat the Scotsman was up going to the kitchen to get the last tray of donuts he forbid anyone from touching.

"You called" he smiled opening the door to the darkened room and disappeared closing it behind him.

With the door closed they could barely make out Johnny shuffling his feet and the two lovers whispering.

"I think I should be going" Tom said looking at the clock.

"Do you have to?" Lee asked looking at the teen.

"Yeah, I have work tonight and stuff I want to do before that."

"Are you going to be practicing with your beyblade again?" Lee asked thinking of ways he could still be with the half Neko and get to know him better.

"I might, but I think I want to be alone for a little bit, last night was a bit much for me and I want to think it over."

"Oh" Lee was pouting as he looked down at his lap.

"But I wouldn't mind hanging out again sometime" Tom said quickly to cheer the other Neko up. "After all I don't see many Neko-jins around, and I would like to hear about where my mom came from."

Lee looked up and smiled. "Sounds great. So when do you want to get together?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you later" Tom smiled at the Lion and got off the couch. "Bye guys."

He left to a chorus of goodbyes from the others and Mattie saying she'll see him at work tomorrow.

* * *

**Lee:** this is all until Friday. now please people hit the green button and submit a review. it doesn't have to be long or exciting. just let Lirin know her time was not wasted. thanks


	11. Quiet Afternoon

**Lee:** Friday is coming and going for us, and so here's the new chapter.

**Johnny:** Thanks again to Beywriter for being our only reviewer...where is everyone else?

**Jess:** I feel like I'm at a building supply store needing help, but my cries echo off the walls of the people-less place.

**Lee:** anyway, enough complaints. Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or the characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Quiet Afternoon**

Mathilda and Miguel stuck around long enough to say hi to Lirin before they took their leave from Johnny's penthouse. So now it was only the original three sitting in the living room with the TV on and the volume low.

"Nyo I'm bored" Lirin pouted resting her head on Johnny's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Lee for the most part ignored them, or at least their actions.

"So what do you want to do?" Johnny asked placing a kiss on the top of her head.

The girl nibbled her lower lip thinking. "Don't know. Lee you got anything ideas of something fun?"

The Lion lifted his head hearing his name being said. The girl had managed to pull him from thoughts of Tom and a sad look flashed across his face.

She giggled catching the look. "I know what you want to do" she said sitting up right. "You want to see Tommy boy again. Well I can't blame you for that cause he is cute and all. So how do you plan on seeing him again? Have his number yet?" Lee sat there blinking as the yaoi fan went on and on about his wanna be boyfriend.

Wait when did Lee start to think of Tommy as his wanna be boyfriend? Did he really like the kid enough like Lirin and Mattie had implied? Or was he just falling for their yaoi trap? He did know one thing for himself... and that was he at least had to see the boy again. See what would really happen between them without the use of alcohol.

"Geeze enough Lir. Give the boy sometime to answer and think" Johnny said as he pressed a finger to her lips effectively shushing her. She flashed him a sad pouty look to which he returned with a bright smile.

"Tom's got work tonight, so we'll go back to the club. And I think that Lee's had a long day yesterday so we should do something by ourselves outside of here."

Lirin glanced to the window and saw that the sky was clouding up and growing dark. "Okay" she agreed smiling kissing Johnny's cheek. "Let me get dressed."

Yes it was late afternoon and the girl was still in her comfy PJ's which was an old t-shirt and loose fitting pants and fluffy slippers.

Several minutes later she appeared from the master bedroom again in jeans and double layered tank tops, the lower white and the upper a teal green. Her feet clad in simple flip flops and her collar firmly in place around her neck.

"Don't wreck the place" Johnny warned as he and Lirin headed for the door and into the gloomy day.

Lee looked around. There wasn't much around for entertainment. Really the only thing was the big flat screen TV which was still tuned to some kids network. And of course the kitchen, which had only been used to store alcohol and donuts.

"Mine as well put some skills Rei taught me to use" Lee said getting off the couch to make himself some lunch.

**XxXxXx**

"Hi mom," Tom sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. "Sorry I'm home so late, but you wont believe the night I had."

Slowly he shuffled his feet to the kitchen to get a glass of tap water before going to sit on the couch and relax.

"Yeah it was crazy. First at work I get invited to a party, and at I first I wasn't sure if I should go or not, but Mattie was really insistent, so I carved and went. Oh Mattie is the girl that was here last night, and the boy was Miguel, her fiancé. They're really nice people.

"So the party ended up being in this guys penthouse. And there were only six of us there. Besides Mattie, Miguel and myself, there was Johnny, he's the one who had the place, his...," he paused searching for the right word to best describe the next person, "ah...weird girlfriend Lirin, and then there was Lee...Lee Wong from the White Tigers!

"Okay I admit I didn't realize that before, but well there were drinks getting involved so I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have been. And please don't worry, nothing bad happened last night. But well," Tom took another pause as he felt the heat in his face rising remembering just where he woke up earlier, "well Lee and I ended up in the same bed. But nothing happened, I know that.

"Well actually that's not fully true," he lowered his head ashamed for some reason. "He and I kind of made out. I don't remember who started it, but that's what Johnny told us this morning when we got up. And Mattie has some pictures of it.

"Mom, this might sound crazy cause I just met the guy, but I think I'm really liking being around him. And he's really a Neko-jin!" Tom smiled and closed his eyes resting his head on the back of the sofa thinking about Lee. "Mom I think I want to be with him. And I promise to bring him over soon so you can meet him, but I guarantee you'll like him."

Once Tom finished his story the room fell into silence as he relaxed on the couch. Last night had been long, and confusing at times, but now he had time to look back on it, he was glad he went and got to spend time with everyone, especially Lee.

It didn't take long for the silence to be filled with a soft purr as Tom nodded off for a short cat nap dreaming of his new crush.

**XxXxXx**

Lee had found that the kitchen was fully stocked with just about everything. And if that wasn't enough, one of the draws in there was filled with take out menus of all the local restaurants. As he waited for his grilled cheese, he wanted something simple, he flipped through a few of them one really caught his attention. It was for an Italian restaurant.

As he waited for the sandwich to grill he looked the menu over closely. They had what seemed like lots of good food and the prices were very affordable for him. As he continued to look he imaged taking a certain brown hair and brown eye beauty with him. A smile played across his lips as he imaged splitting a spaghetti bowl with him and ending up like those two dogs from the kids movie and kissing from a shared piece. He was glad Lirin was not around to see him blush from the thought.

Lee lost track of time as he imaged what a date with Tom would be like, so much time that before he realized, he was smelling a burnt smell. When reality caught up he looked down to the pan and saw his lunch smoking.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" he grumbled turning the stove off and giving up on the warm feed. "Guess I should stick to cereal."

Sighing he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms from the top. It didn't take long to find the bowls in the cabinet next to the big cooling device and pour the box contents into it. Then he easily replaced the box where he found it before grabbing out the milk and adding that into the bowl. The spoons were in the cabinet drew blow where his bowl was sitting and he grabbed one immediately digging into the food.

With his lunch in hand we went back to the couch and flicked on the TV. Again the kid's station appeared, but Lee paid it no mind as he eat and thought of getting a hopeful date with the boy he had been kissing early in the morning.

**XxXxXx**

Johnny had walked Lirin to the park and found their usual spot under the big oak tree was empty. Then again most of the park was empty since the sky threatened rain and most people were worried of getting wet. But not them. Lirin loved the rain, and the more time Johnny spent with her he was getting used to it.

Before they sat down he reached into his backpack and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on. Once he was down he took her hand and helped her to sit without falling. Then he sat behind her wrapping his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"That Tommy and Lee would work out."

She shrugged. "I didn't. I just wanted to see some yaoi action and they looked a good pairing in my head. It was just luck they clicked."

Johnny laughed. "You and your yaoi."

"Hey it's getting your job done. And that means we're going to have more time together."

Johnny couldn't argue there. The sooner he got Lee on the dating circuit the more time he'd have to spend with his hyper, yaoi obsessed girlfriend which he loved so much. So with his question answered they sat quietly on the blanket waiting for the rain to begin pouring on them.

* * *

**Lirin: **If only it were raining right now...my night would be just about perfect.

**Johnny:** Well more reviews would be nice too since we're not really getting the rain. So how about it people. click the green button and drop a word or two.

**Lee:** thanks.


	12. Nervous Night 1

**Lirin: **so the end is getting close, and still only one reviewer...thanks Beywriter. you're the only one who really cares :)

**Johnny:** Lirin still does not own the character, except herself, or Beyblade.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Nervous Night**

Johnny and Lirin returned to the penthouse completely soaking wet. The weather had not let them down.

Lee looked when he heard the door closing and saw Lirin shaking water from her hair and splashing Johnny and the near by area with it. A big grin was on her face.

"Nyo I'm going to get ready for tonight" she said kicking her flip flops off and walking bare foot across the plush carpet to the bedroom. "Lee Lee can you order in some pizza for us? I like the stuffed crust with pepperoni."

The Lion looked to the wet boy and got a nod as he was untying his own shoes. "Order some bread sticks too. We'll be out in about 20-30 minutes."

Lee sighed as he watched Johnny go to his room to get showered and changed. He really didn't get those two much. But as long as he didn't have to pay for it and he was getting warm food he really didn't care.

Easily he found the take out draw and found one of a pizza place that had the requested stuffed crust and called them placing the order and billed it to Johnny's account with them.

**XxXxXx**

Just as Johnny had said they had reemerged from the room within half an hour in fresh cloths and wet hair from the shower. Lee shivered to think what exactly goes on behind that door between the two.

Lirin was dressed much like she had been last night with all black. But this time her pants had laces on the slide and were less baggy, and her top was an other tank top with lace around the neckline and bottom. Her hair was tied up in pigtails. And of course the collar was firmly wrapped around her neck. And he even saw glitter on her revealed skin.

And Lee did a double take as he looked at Johnny. He had abandoned his normal colors for all black, Lirin's doing he figured. The Scotsman was in the black baggy chained pants with latching combat boots covering his feet. His T-shirt was plain black and so was his head band. On his right wrist he wore a studded wrist guard and had a matching collar. And his right ear was now supporting a silver skull.

"Lee stop drooling at my boy, Tommy won't like that" Lirin teased as she took a seat next to the Lion on the couch. "So you ordered food, right?"

"Uh yeah" he said turning his attention to the girl next to him. He hadn't noticed before, but the collar she was had a key attached to it. He wanted to ask about it, but something was telling him not to. "It should be here soon or it'll be free."

"Sweet" she grinned and just then the phone rang. Johnny went to answer it. The two on the couch heard him say he'd be right down before hanging the phone up.

**XxXxXx**

After downing the pizza, bread sticks and sodas it was going on 8 o'clock. The rain had let up a bit, but still continued to drizzle.

Johnny figured it wasn't going to get much better out and decided that now was a good time to go.

Lirin bounced around with excitement making her bell ring and pigtails bounce as they waited for the car to arrive. And Lee was shifting from foot to foot. He wanted to hurry and get there and see Tom again. But at the same time he wanted to run back to the penthouse and hide under his blankets. He didn't know why, but he had a heartbreaking feeling when he thought of Tom and the chance he might just get rejected. He didn't know what would happen if that was the case, but running sounded good.

A few minutes later a car pulled up outside the hotel and the drive came to fetch the group. Lee was dragged out into the drizzly night by Lirin with Johnny following behind as a way to trap the Lion. Before getting in, Johnny gave directions to the driver and the man nodded solemnly. He then closed the door once the three passengers were inside.

The whole ride Lee was unable to sit still and continued to bit his lip in a nervous habit. With each turn they drew closer to the club and Lee's next encounter with the brown hair youth.

Lirin watched him closely with a glimmer in her eyes. She had no idea that her little fun would ever turn out to be pure love, but the way the Lion was acting now she had done him a great favor with her game. It was now just time to see if Tommy Boy felt the same way.

Slowly the car pulled up outside the club, and again the drive got out and opened their door. When Johnny got out after the other two he passed the driver a note and thanked him for the service. Once more the man nodded to the Scotsman before getting back and driving off.

A few minutes later the group had bypassed the line waiting to get in and were again on the upper floor the the club.

"So what's our plan of attack?" Lirin asked once she had a Mike's in hand. Johnny had his own drink and Lee sat sipping his soda.

"_WE_ don't have a plan" Johnny answered slinging an arm around his girlfriend. "You and I will be dancing and leaving Tom and Lee alone."

Amber eyes went wide hearing this. Yes he wanted time to talk to Tom, but to be alone and do it was scaring him.

"Aw, but what if they kiss again? I don't want to miss it" Lirin pouted.

Johnny gave her one of his own pouts. "You'd rather see yaoi then dance with me? I'm hurt."

Lee felt himself feeling ill as he listened to them go back and forth. This Johnny was scary, more then the short tempered blader from the dish. He was acting almost kid like and that could be a sight Lee could live without seeing.

Lirin rolled her eyes up and thought. Which did she want more. Yaoi? Or getting close to Johnny? Well the first she could take care of anytime with the internet. The latter was a bit hard since she didn't get to be with her boyfriend much. Yup latter won out. "Okay you wins. But you so owe me some yaoi later."

"Deal" he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Lee don't expect us back anytime soon."

"Sure" Lee called as the happy couple went to the dance floor.

**XxXxXx**

Lee sat at the table for over a good long hour and he hadn't seen any sight of Tom or his two companions. All he had the 'pleasure' of seeing was the waitress from last night with the teal eyes and the need to hit on every guys there, even if he already had someone with them. He couldn't stand her, but she seemed to be the only one working the upstairs.

He sighed after he got his third drink. She had come by nearly seven times in that one hour and each time she made a pass, which he easily ignored.

The Lion wasn't sure what he was going to do. He didn't know if Tom was going to be cleaning table, or if he'd have time to talk. And he didn't know where Johnny and Lirin were, so he couldn't go back to the hotel. So he sat there waiting for anyone but the whoreish waitress to come.

**XxXxXx**

Two hours and five sodas later Lee was getting drowse, despite the noise and light, when something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw brown hair that was tied back. Turning to investigate further he indeed say a young male holding a tray filling it with dirty dishes.

The drowsiness disappeared from Lee as he watched Tom slowly making his way to each table cleaning up the used glasses and plates. His heart began to pound with each table cleared.

Tom wasn't looking at the patrons as he worked. He wasn't expecting anyone and allowed himself to wonder in his own thoughts.

"Hey" Tom lifted his head with a surprised look when he heard a familiar voice from last night and earlier. His brown eyes widened more when he saw Lee sitting at the table he was clearing.

"Ah hi" he was still shocked as he greeted the one he daydreamed about all day.

Lee's happy look faded as he realized Tom was not happy to see him there. Had this been a mistake?

Tom sensed the change in his friend and quickly smiled trying to salvage this. "Sorry, I was just shocked to see you hear again. I'd though after last night you'd be relaxing tonight. But..." he looked down blushing and smiling, "I'm happy you're here."

Lee's own smiled returned and he used his right hand to raise Tom's face up to see his brown eyes. They stayed there looking into each other's eyes. Both forgetting what they were talking about. A tension began to grow between them. Both having a strong urge to grab the other's shirt and pull them towards a kiss, but they couldn't move. It was as if any movement would shatter this world.

"'ey Tom, boss wants ya back washing" the teal eyed waitress said. Her voice shattered their private moment. Both boys blinked and came back to reality.

"Do you have a break?" Lee whispered grabbing Tom's hand before he disappeared through the Employee's Only door.

"Uh, yeah. In about half an hour."

"Can you came back here?"

"Sure." Tom smiled as Lee released his hand allowing him to get back to work.

Lee leaned back in his chair as he watched the door swing close behind the teen he wanted. He couldn't believe that in half an hour he'd finally have the chance to ask Tom out.

* * *

**Lee:** fucking bad timing for the end. I want to get this damn date set up while i still have the courage. grr.

**Lirin:** translation...please review it means a lot to hear from people. thanks :)


	13. Nervous Night2

**Lirin:** okay so here's part two. i hope people were looking forward to it...at least a little bit.

**Johnny:** again we thank Beywriter for reviewing. where are everyone else?

**Lee:** and Lirin still doesnt own us or Beyblade. now on with the continuation!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nervous Night 2**

The music was loud and the lights bright as they moved around the room. At a lone table sat a teen with black hair and amber eyes. He'd been there since a little after 8PM. It was now almost 11PM and across the room he watched the employee's door swing opened and a teen with brown hair and matching eyes walked out smiling. Lee felt himself smile too as the boy came closer.

"Hey, sorry I took so long" Tom said taking a seat next to Lee.

"Hey you're working, so don't worry about it." Lee took one of Tom's hand and lightly squeezed it. "Plus it didn't feel like you were gone that long."

Tom blushed and looked at their joined hand. "It felt like eternity since I was up here."

**XxXxXx**

In the thick of a dance floor Lirin and Johnny were rocking hard along with everyone around them. Or so it appeared. The girl was actually trying to see to where they had left their third amigo and if a certain boy had joined him. But she wasn't exactly the tallest person in the crowd so trying to see about the crowd was difficult.

"Give it up" Johnny sighed knowing what she was doing. "Leave Lee alone."

"But..." she pouted just as someone behind her bumped into her and ended up causing her to kiss her boyfriend.

She felt Johnny smirk against her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, one across her upper back the the other groping her ass as he deepened the kiss. She squeaked feeling him squeeze her and pulling her closer. It didn't matter to them that a few people were staring. Johnny had his girl and he was going to do whatever he felt like before they had to part ways. And Lirin felt the same way as her arms warped around his neck.

"Room?" he asked once they parted for air.

Lirin nodded trying to catch her breath. Johnny was amazed at how cute and innocent the multitude of lights made her when she blushed. But he wanted to see the blush spreading over more then just her cheeks.

**XxXxXx**

At the table Lee and Tom were still just staring. They both had something they wanted to ask, but both had the same freezing fear the other had.

"So um..." Lee started not sure how to say it. This would be his first time asking someone out that he wasn't engaged too.

Tom looked up with curious brown eyes. He knew Lee by his reputation, and this was far from what he expected. He was even more intrigued to learn more about the leader of the White Tigers.

Tom smiled as he slid his chair closer to Lee's. "Look I have tomorrow off."

"Really?" Lee's voice made a squeaking sound like he was going through puberty again.

Tom laughed and nodded. "Yeah. And since this place isn't exactly the best to talk, do you maybe," he shrugged, "want do something together?"

_'Did he just ask me out? As like date ask out? Okay Lee say yes now. One word mouth. Work.'_

Tom was getting anxious waiting for Lee's response. It had taken a lot of courage to ask and now he was hanging in possible rejection territory. And if Lee had said yes then he'd have to find something to wear, maybe it would be better if he got turned down. After all they didn't know each other well and this might not be right. But those kisses from last night were on his mind. He wanted more, and without alcohol being involved. He needed to see if they were meant to be.

"Hey Lee. Hi Tommy" Lirin said as she and Johnny stumbled to the table. Lee hissed having their moment ruined a second time by people. He shot Lirin a glare as she sat down on his other side. "So you two dating yet?"

Johnny, who was standing behind her, shook his head and closed his eyes. "What happened to us leaving?" he asked in her ear.

She giggled. "Oh yeah. We'll were off. And remember I want pics of the naughty."

Johnny pulled the girl away before she could embarrass the boys anymore. Lee and Tom were blushing as they watched the couple going down the stairs to leave.

"I'm so sorry about her" Lee said releasing Tom's hand. Tom didn't show it, but he was sad to have his hand free. "She's crazy and needs some serious help."

"Okay..." Tom bit his lip looking up to Lee's amber eyes. His own brown ones feeling the urge to cry but holding back well. "Um, you still haven't answered me."

"Huh? Oh," Lee's blush was back and dark then before. "If you don't mind seeing crazy again, I'd like to go out tomorrow."

"Great." Tom was smiling brightly as he lost himself, again, in Lee's amber orbs. He felt like the lucky guy in the room to have a date with a World Class Beyblader. "So what time tomorrow night?"

"Does seven sound okay."

"Sure" Tom quickly agreed. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't know this place at all, so whatever we can do will be up to you."

"Oh, okay."

"Tom!" it was the same teal eyed waitress as before. "Boss says your break is over. He needs you back."

Tom shoot her a hateful glare once her back was turned. Usually he didn't hate people, but tonight Mag was looking for his wrath.

"You should go" Lee said sliding off his chair, he was going to walk Tom back to the door.

"I'd rather stay here and talk."

Lee smiled giving the teen a hand up. "You said yourself this place isn't good for talking. Plus I'd hate to be to cause of you getting in trouble."

"Alright. So I'll see you at seven?" They were slowly making their way to the employee door.

"Yeah."

"Where do you want to meet up?"

"Is the hotel okay? Like I said, I don't know this place."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Tom flashed Lee a bright smile that lit his whole face before turning and pushing the door opened. Slowly he walked away from Lee forcing their hands to part. Instead of dropping his hand to his side Lee raised it a bit more and waved to Tom on the other side and he waved back before going down the stairs to his station.

"Hey" once more the teal eyes waitress appeared near Lee. "Why you bothering with him? You look like someone who needs a real woman."

"You wish, Barbie, but I'm not into you, or other girls for that matter."

Lee walked away smirked as she stood there shocked at how easily she was turned down. A feeling she wasn't used to feeling.

**XxXxXx**

For the rest of the night both Lee and Tom were grinning to themselves and as they looked forward to the following evening, where it would be a make it or break it deal.

* * *

**Lirin:** Finally the date is set. Dont you feel better now Lee?

**Lee:** I think i feel sick now.

**Lirin:** aw, he's nervous again. i think some reviews will make him feel better. so please click the green button and send a word or two. wont take long at all. thanks :)


	14. Prepping

**Lirin:** nyo...late sorry.

**Mathilda:** So to make it easy we'll cut straight to the points. Lirin still does NOT own Beyblade, its character, Old Navy, or Prince Caspian.

**Lirin:** and again huge thanks to Beywriter for again reviewing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Prepping**

Lee hardly slept that night. He was too excited about tonight. He couldn't wait to see Tom again and talk and get to know him. He didn't care what they did or where they went as long as it was together. That's all he felt like he needed to be happy. And maybe when he got back to the village he'd have to thank his team for sending him on this training trip...maybe.

He sighed happily on his bed. It was still too early to be getting up. Plus he'd rather use his time to day dream about the other boy. And during his day dream the image of them kissing due to a piece of spaghetti popped itself back in his mind. And then Lee thought that kissing more then his lips didn't sounds like such a bad idea.

He shook his head clearing the image from his mind. It wasn't like him to have dirty thoughts, especially about someone he hardly knew. He refused to think himself like Tala before he and Bryan had fully settled down and had Akemi. But the Lion still felt the Wolf had fantasies about Rei.

**XxXxXx**

Several hours later, just after 9AM, Lee smelt something pleasant coming from the kitchen. The smell had him interested as to what was going on. So he slipped on a shirt before going to investigate.

"Morning" he said seeing someone's outline in the kitchen.

"Hey Lee" Lirin greeted from the stove. "I'm making breakfast for Johnny, but I can make more for you if you want."

"Uh sure. What is it?"

"I thought Neko's had a good sense of smell. But since you can't tell, I'm doing some cinnamon sugar pancakes. They're really good."

Lee licked his lips. "They sound good. Want some help."

"No I got it cover. But I'd love to hear what happened last night after we left. Any good pics to show?"

"No," he sighed now seeing the regular Lirin he'd come to know in a couple of days, "there are no pictures. And nothing happened last night."

"Nothing? Really? I thought for sure you'd bring him back here after his shift was over. Or at least walk him home. No offense or anything, but Tom doesn't really look the type to get out of a scuffle if something happened. But then again it's not like I've had the chance to feel him. So I might be wrong there."

"You are" Lee snapped. His anger only had the girl shrug as she continued to flip the round meal. "And since I know you're going to be annoying, he and I have plans to meet up tonight."

"But you said nothing happened" Lir smirked flipping the last pancake onto the plate. "Making a date is something. So where are you going?"

"Where ever Tom wants. He knows this place."

"That sounds reasonable." She was reaching for another plate for Lee and stacking a few pancakes on it. "Any ideas on what you're going to wear?"

"Wear?"

Lirin laughed. "Are you planning on going naked? Lee you've got guts there."

"No, I'm not planning that."

"Too bad, I wanted to see Tommy's expression when you showed in your birthday suit. Oh well."

"I'll just go in my usual clothing."

This had Lirin raising a brow as she dropped the plate on the table before the Lion. The syrup was already there along with the butter. "Ah no. Not good enough for a first date. We'll go shopping and solve this issue. And don't try to argue with me or I've got some pics to show Tom. By the way you look great topless in a kilt." She smirked again turning to bring Johnny his breakfast in bed.

Lee was left at the table with all his excitement for the day drain. He hated shopping. He usually had Mai get him something if he really needed it. But this time he was not going to be so lucky.

**XxXxXx**

"Lirin!" A hyper squeaky voice yelled over the noise of the food court and the owner of said voice was jumping up and down. Lirin followed the sound dragging Lee behind her. It was after breakfast that Lirin decided on calling for backup for today's mission. So now they wondered the food court seeking out Mathilda.

"Eek Mattie" Lirin squeaked hugging her friend. "Thanks so much for coming to help."

"Hey no problem. Tom's my friend and I want his date looking sharp. So of course I had to come help you."

Lee groaned listening to the girls. Was there seriously something wrong with his usual clothes that all this as necessary?

"Okay so where first?" Mattie asked walking back towards the head of the food court with Lirin beside her and Lee reluctantly following behind listening to them quickly talking about where to start and what he should try on. He would rather be out with Johnny listening to a boring meeting then here with the girls.

**XxXxXx**

Over an hour had passed and still they hadn't found anything for Lee, but the girls' arms were full of their own shopping bags. Lee was amazed that girls could carry so much at one time, well at least girls outside his village.

"I think we should try here" Lirin tilted her head to an Old Navy.

"Wow you're getting desperate" Mattie said knowing how much Lirin hated this and a few others because of their preppier styles.

Lirin just nodded and went in with the others following. If they found nothing here then Lirin was going to give up and dub Lee a lost cause.

In the men's section the girls put their bags down and began looking through the endless amounts of polo shirts in bright colors. With each one they pulled out, Lee cringed as he imaged wearing the shirt. It had taken over five minutes for them to get through all the shirts in the one section and both sighed not finding anything.

"I so hate this place" Lirin grumbled. "Lee I might regret this, but see if you can find anything."

"Hn." he grunted and walked away.

"Did he just 'Kai' us?"

Lirin groaned and tilted her head back. She could see Lee wondering towards the clearance section in back. At least he knew how to be cheap.

The girls sat on the floor talking waiting for Lee when he came back a few minutes later. In his hands were a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Go try um" Lirin said looking at them, they didn't look bad, but was the fit going to be okay."

Again Lee 'hn' and went over to the dressing room. The girl working it gave him a once over and seemed to approve as her glaze got all flirty.

"Lee, hurry up" Mattie called. He was taking forever to change and she and Lirin were growing bored. They had already gathered their bag and were waiting by the fitting room door for him to emerge. "You can't look that bad. It's black so it's going to be somewhat good."

"Fine" they heard him sigh and come out. He was only wearing his white socks that seemed brighter with the dark denim and his shirt was left unbutton revealing his tanned hard body. Both girls grinned looking him up and down.

"I think he passes" Mattie said wiping away some drool. "Just the hair needs a good brushing and tied back."

"Agreed" Lirin grinned. "'Kay Lee, you win. Change back and meet us up front by the register."

A few minutes later the trio was leaving the mall and going back to the hotel. Now that Lee had his clothes the girls had no problem dumping their bags on him as they walked the numerous blocks back to the hotel. And along the way Lee heard them talking shoes, and how it'd make sense for him to wear his regular shoes for today. It wouldn't due to have him getting blister mid-date cause of new ones.

**XxXxXx**

Back in the room Johnny was still gone, much to Lirin's dislike, but nothing could be done about it.

"'Kay Lee, hurry and take a shower. We'll get your hair done after that."

"I can do it."

"Sure ya can" Lirin said grinning and she pushed the Lion in the direction of the shower. "But we know exactly how to do it. So shower and come see us once you've got some boxers on."

"But..."

"Ah no butts, that's what the boxers are for" Mattie giggled and pulled the door shut locking Lee in the bathroom.

In a few minutes the girls heard the water running. Figuring they had time they quickly made some popcorn and started watching the ever dreamy _Prince Caspian_.

In the shower Lee was hoping that Tom was going to be worth all this trouble of putting up with the girls all day.

* * *

**Lirin:** so i found this to be one of the funnier ones of the story. what does everyone else think? please review. thanks


	15. The Date

**Lirin:** Well the weekend is here and so is the weeks second chapter!. And I'm happy to say that we've got two reviewers this week.

**Lee:** thanks to Beywriter and untitled 3 for dropping reviews. and remember that Lirin does not own Beyblade or it's characters.

**Johnny:** and we're especially thanking Beywriter for being kind enough to write this chapter for us. and if you like it please check out his other works. we highly recommend The Mask of Zeo. thanks  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Date**

Tom entered the hotel lobby.  
He was well dressed for the event.  
Tom pushed the button on the elevator and waited for the doors to open.  
Eventually they slid open.  
A porter approached him.  
"Excuse me, are you staying here?"  
"No, I'm picking someone up" he answered.  
"Penthouse suite."  
The porter realized this could be a trick.

"Stay here, I'll phone up."  
Tom did and moved aside allowing someone else to use the elevator.  
The porter returned with an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry, yes...you are expected."  
"Don't worry...you're only doing your job."

Once again Tom pushed the button to wait for the elevator.  
When the doors slid open he went in and pushed for the penthouse.  
The ride was only a couple of minutes.

_**XxXxXx**_

It dinged and slid open.  
The corridor was fancy.  
There was a short hallway and a door.  
A chandelier lit up the corridor.  
Tom slowly walked up there and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Johnny answered.  
"Hi Johnny, is Lee ready?"  
"Yeah! Hold on."  
Lee came out after a few seconds.  
He was wearing a smart dark button up shirt with black jeans and sneakers.

And his hair was more tamed then usual, but still held a bushy tail.  
Tom was similarity dressed, but he had a dark jacket on.  
"You look amazing Lee!" he said hugging Lee.  
He responded to the surprised hug.  
"So do you."  
"So, where you want to go Lee?"  
"I'm not sure, I thought you were going to plan tonight."  
"Italian?"  
"Sounds good."

**XxXxXx**

"So Lee, you're from China, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I've always wanted to go there...is it as beautiful as I've seen in photos and TV?"  
"Better."  
"I've never been on a date before...I'm a little nervous" Tom admitted.  
"I am a little too."  
"I hope I don't say something stupid."  
"You wont" Lee replied.

They were both on a date, alone together.

No yaoi fangirls around to harass them...or at least that they could see.

Lee would not put it past Lirin to be hidden somewhere taking photos of them.

Lee reached across the table, his hands passing the candle that sat between them.  
He grabbed Tom's hands gently.  
The candle light reflected in Lee's amber eyes.  
The light resembled the love.  
"I think...I really like you Lee."  
'_He...likes...me? Quick...ANSWER_!'

"I think I like you too" he replied.  
'_Saved...if I didn't return it, he'd be upset._'

They were in an Italian restaurant.  
Both had ordered and they were waiting for their food.  
They had ordered garlic bread as a starter.  
The waiter came up with their starter and Lee released Tom's hands.  
He placed the wicker basket on the table without saying anything.

For the meal Tom hard ordered Lasagna and Lee a Tagliatelle.  
During the meal they talked about their pasts and tried to get to know each other a lot better.  
"How's your pasta?" Tom asked.  
"Delicious, I found a menu for this place...I was actually going to ask if we could go find it."  
"Great minds think alike" Tom chuckled.  
"Yeah" Lee replied eating some of the meat.  
"We must be destined to be together."_  
_There was one thing he could do, he remembered making out with Tom, how it felt, he wanted to know if it was different being totally sober.  
All they had for drinks were cokes.  
He had feelings for the brown haired boy but he wasn't sure how deep they would go.  
Tom was sure of the feelings.  
Lee wasn't._  
_

_  
_**XxXxXx**

"Did you enjoy the meal?" Tom asked as they stepped out into the cool night air.

Lee saw this as his opening to test his theory and took it.  
He grabbed Tom and pushed him against the brick wall.  
"I want to try something" Lee said.  
"Okay..."  
He forced his lips against Tom's and their tongues met with a passionate dance.  
Their eyes fell closed as they kissed in the moonlight.  
Tom's hands traveled down Lee's sides.  
Soon they broke the kiss for air.  
"Does that answer your question?" he replied.  
Tom just nodded and reached down for Lee's hand.  
He gently grabbed it and they held it walking down the street back to the hotel.  
"That felt better than last time" Tom said.  
"Yeah...so..."  
"Right?" Tom answered for him.  
"Yeah...completely right."  
Lee stopped again.  
Tom turned and faced them.  
Again they shared another kiss.  
When Lee broke it he simply answered.  
"So right."  
"Yeah" Tom said.

**XxXxXx**

"How did it go boys?" Lirin asked when she answered the door.  
"Great" Lee replied.  
"We both have a lot of thinking to do" he said.  
They came to sit down in the lounge.  
On the coffee table was a pile of donuts and some alcohol.  
Johnny's bottle of Whiskey sat there too and of course...Johnny.  
"We think we're in love" Tom spoke up.  
"Really?" Lirin asked and her eyes went all bright.  
Lee nodded.  
"We kissed" the Chinese started.  
"Twice" Tom finished again.  
"You kissed and I missed it?" Lirin pouted.

"I knew we should have followed them."  
"I'm sure you'll see it next time."  
Lee and Tom took up the other sofa in the room.  
Tom put his arm around Lee and snuggled into Lee's right side.  
"KAWAII!" she squealed.

"You shouldn't encourage her like that" Johnny said shaking his head.

**XxXxXx**

At around midnight Tom was leaving.  
"Hey, Lee...why not come to my place tonight?"  
"Sure" he answered.  
"I think it's only fair I leave them be."  
Lee turned to the others  
"I'll be staying at Tom's tonight."  
Lirin suddenly leaned against Johnny with a dreamy gleam in her eyes.

They guessed she was day dreaming.  
"Bye Lirin" Lee said.  
She suddenly snapped out for the dream state.  
"Bye" she quickly responded

**XxXxXx**

"Nice place" Lee commented.  
"Thanks."  
"Would you like a drink of anything?"  
"Water please."  
"Sure."  
Lee sat in the comfy sofa and Tom came in a few moments later.  
He sat down beside Lee.  
"So, shall we share the double bed tonight? I only have a double."  
"Okay...it's not like we haven't before" Lee chuckled.  
Tom laughed in response.  
"You forgot your night clothes."  
"It's okay" Lee replied.  
Tom yawned slightly, showing his fangs.  
"You look a lot like Ray."  
"Do I?"

"I guess I could go off me when you talk about him...what did you call him? The master chef?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think I like you way more than a friend."  
"I know what you're talking about...really?"  
"Yeah...a lot more."  
"I defiantly think I like you more than a friend."  
It was silence for half an hour.  
You could hear light breathing, Tom's eyes were closed as he rested against Lee.  
Soon they had both dropped peacefully to sleep.

* * *

**Lirin:** Okay now it's time to sneak over and install the spycam.

**Johnny:** Oh no you dont. You're staying right here with me all night.

**Lirin:** But i likes my yaoi. and innocent yaoi is so kawaii. How can i turn it down?

**Johnny:** Easy, (hugs Lirin tightly) just forget them. and wait for reviews.

**Lirin:** Nyo people please review if you want Lee and Tom to have a peaceful night alone, thanks :)


	16. Mission Complete

**Lirin:** Nothing more then the usual blab, Beyblade or the characters are not mine.

**Lee:** and thanks to Beywriter for our sole review.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16:** **Mission Completely**

After the new couple left Johnny looked down to see his girlfriend nodding off again against his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile at how cute she was sleepy eyed and curling against him. If he hadn't known better and she had a plushie tucked in her arms, he would have thought she was a little kid.

"Want to go to bed?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Comfy here" she yawned snuggling closer.

"But the bed is comfier" he replied back. "Come on."

"Nyo, carry me."

"Fine" Johnny said as he carefully lifted the girl bridal style. When he had her up she curled as close as possible and her arms clung tightly around his neck. He nuzzled her head and began walking to their room. Too bad she wasn't more awake now that they had the place them themselves, but maybe it was a good thing she wasn't.

By the time he got to the bed, Lirin was already softly breathing and her grip loosened making it easy for Johnny to lay her down. He watched her curl up on her side and grab for his pillow just to have something to cuddle with.

"Ever the innocent sleeper" he whispered and went back to the door. As much as he wanted to curl up with her and sleep the rest of the night away he had one more thing to do. A call to make.

He wondered towards the kitchen as he listened to his cell phone ringing. He knew it wasn't too earlier to be calling and that the girl should be picking up, but she seemed to be taking her sweet time doing it. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waiting.

"Hello?" she finally answered in a cheery voice.

"Hey Mai. It's Johnny."

"Oh...hi. So how's the progress going with my brother?"

Johnny felt a smile tugging his lips. "Easier then we thought. He's crashing some kids place tonight."

"He's what? Really? Think he'll get laid?"

"Yes he's really there. Getting laid probably not. The kid doesn't seem the type to jump this quickly. And there's more."

"More? What else could there be?"

Now Johnny was fulling grinning. "I had sometime today and got a background check on him. He looked familiar to me but I couldn't place it."

"Ugh tell me about it already!" Mai growled.

"Fine, well remember Rei's kits' birthday party a few months ago?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Remember a kid named Tom?"

The line was quiet as Mariah thought for a bit. "Wasn't he the kid Kevin challenged? The half Neko-jin?"

"Yup. Turns out we ended up in his neighborhood and Lee happened to take a liking to him."

"Oh I'm so happy for both of them" she gushed. "Do you think Lee will bring him home?"

"Again I'm not sure. But they're bonding well. So I might leave him here when I return to Glaslow at the end of the week. I'll also tell the others the mission is complete, so they wont be expecting him anytime soon."

"Oh that's really great!"

"There's one more think I found out about the kid, and take this how you want to."

"What is it?"

"His mom used to be a Kon."

"A Kon, really?"

"Yeah. Not sure if there's a connection there to Rei, but who knows."

"Johnny you've made me so happy today. Thanks for calling with this info. And when you see Lee tell him we all miss him, but we're glad he's finally finding love."

"Ah...sure. Goodnight Mai."

"Oh it's late there, sorry. Night Johnny."

Johnny flipped his phone shut ending the call and went back to his room. Lirin was still curled up on her side facing his side of the bed.

Quickly he stripped down to his boxers and climbed on the bed. With the added weight to the bed Lirin instinctively scooted closer to the warmth and Johnny wrapped her in his arms.

"Night love" he whispered kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Lirin:** Well one more chapter to go. Its been a long and disappointing road, but come Friday it will be over.

**Johnny:** times running out now. please bring my little authoress a smile and leave a review.

**Lee:** Thanks.


	17. The End

**Lirin:** since chapter 1, we've only had one faithful reviewer. so super big hugs to Beywriter for showing he cares.

**Lee:** we love you for it :)

**Johnny:** and remember that Lirin owns nothing of Beyblade.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: The End**

"I can't believe you've got to leave tomorrow" Lirin pouted as Johnny worked on massaging her back. Currently they were alone and sitting on the couch with the TV showing some movie neither were paying attention to. "When am gonna see you again?"

He smiled stopping his task and hugged her from behind. "You're welcome to come back to Glasgow with me."

"Uh, did you forget that your mom kind of hates me. She did try killing me the last time I was there."

"No I didn't forget. How could I forget that? But come with me and I promise to protect you...maybe hide you in my room."

"That does sound tempting" she said leaning against her boyfriend. "Plus I wouldn't need to worry about my hair getting tinted more for a while."

"Green...blond, either way doesn't bother me as long as I can wake up with you in my arms."

Lirin giggled. She was the only one to see this sweet side of her hot tempered Skirt boy, and she loved it when he was sweet.

"Okay...oh what about Lee? Isn't he supposed to be going too?"

"That's up to him, but he'll probably want to stay behind with Tom. Get to know him better" there was a suggestive tone in Johnny's voice as he whispered that last part in his girlfriend's ear.

She smirked. "Think I can get pictures of them?"

"Sorry Hime, but I doubt they'll go for that."

"That so sucks."

"You're almost as perverted as a guy Lir. Allow the boys their time alone without your yaoi mind drooling over it."

"Aw."

"Don't give me that" he said getting up and pushing her to lay down on the couch. "I'm going to make you forget about it."

"How?" she shot back propping herself up on her elbows.

He flashed her a wolfish smile as he leaned over pressing his lips roughly against hers. He felt her smile back at him as her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer causing them both to fall completely on the couch.

His hand wondered between their bodies and to fondle her left breast. Lirin gasped giving Johnny the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth where the two muscles danced.

Behind them the door slowly swung opened and in came two laughing voices. Lee and Tom were back from their date. But even with the new noise, the two on the couch continued their passionate making out.

"Ah gross" Lee said standing behind the couch looking down at his host and girlfriend.

"Yeah, get a room you two" Tom said standing next to Lee.

Johnny easily raised his hand flipping the boys off not releasing the kiss.

"Come on, I'd like to keep my dinner down" Lee plead and turned away with fake gagging sounds.

His sensitive ears picked up two groans as the lovers on the couch slowly withdrew from the other.

"So what were we talking about before that?" Lirin asked looking dreamy eyed at her Scottish boyfriend.

"Nothing. But now that Lee's here we're got to decide what he's doing."

"Sounds boring. Kiss me again?" She batted her eyes giving her best puppy look, but her only reward was a kiss on the nose.

"Later."

Lirin puffed her cheeks out and turned her back on the group. She had become the sole member of 'team sit in the corner and sulk' for the moment. Johnny rolled his eyes at her antics that weren't going to be working at the moment even if he did want to cave.

"Is this normal?" Tom asked worried about the girl's actions.

"Yeah. She's really a spoiled brat and does this often. She'll stop soon enough though" Johnny replied shrugging it off. "So just ignore her for now."

"Uh...okay."

Lee too agreed and sat on the smaller couch facing Johnny. Tom sat next to him.

"So you said we have to decide what I'm doing. What do you mean?"

"It's simple" Johnny replied grinning. "I'm going back to Glasgow tomorrow, Lirin is coming with me. We want to know what you're going to be doing. Going back with us, or staying in town."

"Oh well," Lee smiled and blushed turning to face his new official boyfriend, "I'd like to stay here if that's alright with you."

Tom returned the smile and reached for Lee's hand. "I'd like that too. I'm starting to get used to waking up with someone next to me." Yes they had only known each other a few days, but since their first date Lee had been staying at Tom's place giving Johnny and Lirin the penthouse to themselves.

Lirin's ears perked up and she turned to face them again with that crazed yaoi look they were now accustomed to seeing.

"No, nothing has happened and you wont be getting any proof when it does" Lee sighed sending the girl back into her sulking corner.

"Okay then" Johnny said getting the discussion back on topic. "So Tom it wont be a bother if we dump Lee on you?"

"Not at all" he said happily shaking his head. "Just as long as he doesn't mind being left alone on nights I work?"

"I think I can keep myself occupied with you out" Lee answered grinning.

"Great so that's decided" Johnny was happy that this mission had gone smoother then he ever hoped. "Lirin and I are going to bed then. Stay if you want just don't bother us."

Lee and Tom quickly exchanged a look. It was obvious that Johnny was going to continue what was happening before they had walked in, and realized it was going to be good for their sanity to leave.

"Have fun" Lee said getting off the couch and pulling Tom up with him. "See you when I see you."

Both ran for the door before Lirin could chime in with some yaoi request they'd easily deny her. When the door shut behind them the both turned and smiled at the other.

"Think you can really put up with me for a while?" Lee asked wrapping his arm around Tom's waist pulling him close as they walked.

"I'm always up for a good challenge" Tom replied resting his head on Lee's shoulder. "And there's still so much I want to know about you and where you're from. The Internet can only get me so much information."

Together they walked out of the hotel laughing and talking. It had only been a few days, but a few days was enough for something special to develop between the White Tiger's captain and this half Neko-jin boy. And thanks to Johnny's willingness to let him do whatever, they now had just under eight months to further develop that special connection.

* * *

**Lirin:** and that is it. Lee's Love is finally over with a happy ending :)

**Lee:** thank you everyone for reading and please leave a review to help us celebrate the end of my luck in love.

**Lirin:** thanks all


End file.
